Old Friends , New Feelings
by kensunae207
Summary: this story is basically about kagome feeling bad about Inuyasha's new friend READ AND YOU'LL SEE


**Inuyasha is not mine nor will never be mine **

**thought Kensunae is mine and no one else's**

**Chapter One**

**Inuyasha the thought of you leaving would kill me** **Kagome said almost in a whisper .**

**Kagome I didn't know you felt that way, but that's why I'm not leaving he said looking down at her face sadly like he isn't looking when he really is looking at her.**

**What are you saying, Inuyasha she replied like she wanted to yell but couldn't cause she had to hold back the tears in her eyes.**

**To be safe Kagome you have to go where you belong, Kagome.**

**No, Inuyasha I wont let you make me go cause Inuyasha I…I…**

**You what Kagome, Inuyasha said grabbing her hands.**

**I want only one thing Inuyasha, Inuyasha don't make me go please she said crying into his arms as she pulled herself closer to him as he let go of her hands and hugged her tightly.**

**I wont make you go then he said softly**

**He slowly caressed her face as he moved towards her face slowly as their lips touched she tugged at his kimono and pulled him tightly he wrapped his arms around her body as they finally stopped kissing each other an they stared into each others eyes. Sango walked in and said hey you guys in that awkward voce in which makes the whole room feel weird . **

**Umm lady Kiyadae said we should go north because she saw felt a demon aura around there .**

**Ok we'll be there in a minute ok Kagome said with red rosy cheeks.**

Chapter Two 

(**Kensunae, the Moon Demon)**

**Kagome got on Inuyasha's back while Sango and Miroku got on kelalah.**

**They kept going and didn't speak to each other the whole way to the village. Once they got to the nearest village Inuyasha yelled to Sango that he felt the aura right bellow them it was strong yet good in way.**

**Kagome felt at least 2-3 jewel shards in the village in this one specific house which happened to be the biggest house in the village.**

**Kagome told them were she sensed they would be.**

**Once Kagome got off of Inuyasha's back Sango knocked on the door. A young girl about Inuyasha's age, with a short skirt like Kagome's but it was the same color as Inuyasha's kimono answered the door saying hello who are you she asked winking at Inuyasha as she let them in are you a half demon Kagome asked politely yes I am , I'm half moon demon and half human and ¼ dog demon on my farther 's side , why do you ask ? **

**Because, you have white hair like Inuyasha **

**Inuyasha how have you been O, yeah my name is Kensunae she added what do you mean how do you know me Inuyasha asked scratching his ears **

**Yeah she said pouring them tea remember the girl who had white hair and hazel eyes from when we were little I was the only girl who looked different during the day and I could shoot an arrow in the sky and it would light up.**

**Wow, that was you kensunae, I missed you so much when you and your mom moved away for the rainbow moon he said as he hugged her tightly as he hugged Kagome earlier like he never wanted to let go. **

**Chapter Two cont…**

**Kagome thought of her earlier romance with Inuyasha when they kissed it was so Intence and it was real then she thought she could finally be with Inuyasha without worrying about Kikyo trying to kill him anymore. She thought wrong because because she finally realized that she was now being run over by this girl who Inuyasha has known years before kikyo some girl named kensunae she 's a demon girl just like Inuyasha , but he's all over her sje thought as Sango laughed at a joke Kensunae told about Inuyasha when he was little . Kagome, what's your power Kensunae asked politely. I don't have any powers then why are you with Inuyasha she asked cause normally he doesn't hang out with any human unless you know they were nice to him. Kagome is the reincarnation of kikyo O kikyo she passed by a couple of days ago when she needed more arrows kensunae said nicely Inuyasha how have you been since you got off of that tree kensunae said playfully you knew I was in the tree kensunae yeah I was in the tree **

**Yeah, I passed by a couple times. **

**And you did'nt help me either you know you could have helped he with just looking directly at the arrow.**

**Boo hoo Inuyasha then you would have been in my spell wouldn't you, yeah he said sadly. I have two powers she said I can do almost anything with my eyes and I can shoot any arrow perfectly with my hands.**

**meanwhile outside on kensunae's porch miroku and Sango where talking **

**Miroku dont you think that kensuna's presence is interfering with Inuyasha and Kagome being together **

**I think that they are good together and Kagome has nothing to worry about. she said politely**

**Inuyasha come here cause I have to tell you something Important **

**okay lets go he said to her kissing her cheek **

**He picked kensunae up and brung her to a tree that had the letters I and K carved into it **

**Inuyasha you remember our tree she said surprised**


End file.
